


the war is over and we are beginning

by fortymothsinatrenchcoat



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: I guess this is technically an AU, I'm soft for these bastards, M/M, My First Fanfic, No beta we kayak like Tim, POV Elias Bouchard, Spoilers, The Tundra Cargo Ship (The Magnus Archives), major character death maybe? idk I mean they're both dead but it isn't described so, might write a second chapter, spoiler warning, they may not deserve it but goddammit I want them to be together in the End
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:27:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27979593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fortymothsinatrenchcoat/pseuds/fortymothsinatrenchcoat
Summary: "It's us, yes, we're back againHere to see you through 'til the day's endAnd if the night comes and the night will comeWell at least the war is overLift your head and look out the windowStay that way for the rest of the day and watch the time goListen, the birds sing, listen, the bells ringAll the living are dead and the dead are all livingThe war is over and we are beginning"— In Our Bedroom After the War by Stars koSpoilers for MAG159+
Relationships: Elias Bouchard/Peter Lukas, Peter Lukas/Jonah Magnus
Comments: 3
Kudos: 25





	the war is over and we are beginning

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tea_is_Not_Them](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tea_is_Not_Them/gifts).



> thanks for reading!
> 
> Socials:   
> tumblr: thewitchinghour445

In the end, he did die. Fell to his Archivist and Jon's little sidekick of a boyfriend. He really should have killed Martin when he had a chance. 

Two hundred years and he'd been so close. And now Elias was dead and it was all for nothing.  
He doesn't recognise exactly where he is — somewhere in the End of course — but it's unfamiliar. It's the end of a dock, surrounded by fog. He can't see behind him and so he doesn't move. Elias might have always wanted to Know but now he really doesn't want to know if all that exists of the dock is what he can see, doesn't want to know what happens if he enters the fog. 

It's quiet here. The water only moves a little and he can't feel a breeze. For the first time in a very long time, Elias can't See and he feels incredibly vulnerable, hates that he doesn't know what's around him or what to expect. 

So Elias just sits there and time passes. He doesn't know how long it's been. Time doesn't exist in the End, not really.

It could be hours, day, weeks, even months that he has been sitting there. He doesn't Know. He doesn't know.  
But what he does know is that the water is moving, that the fog is parting, and that a boat is moving towards his dock. 

The shape of it is familiar and as more of it emerges from the fog, Elias realises that he recognises it.  
It's the Tundra. Peter's boat. 

Elias doesn't let himself wonder if Peter is on the boat. It could be just a trick of the End, punishment for how he had cheated death. But still he stands, waiting as the boat finally slows to a stop. 

And he sees Peter lean over the edge of the Tundra and smile at him. Peter is here. His Peter. Elias isn't alone. 

"Hello, Elias." 

Elias lets himself smile back, lets himself show geniune emotion. "Hello, Peter."


End file.
